


jinhwan the latte boy

by kpopdrabblelife



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Barebacking, Established Relationship, M/M, not about coffee, takes place in a cafe, unrepentant porn sorry not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:50:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3208127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpopdrabblelife/pseuds/kpopdrabblelife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kim jinhwan.  pint sized barista and generally adorable pretty boy.  also boyfriend to one koo junhoe.  junhoe smirked to himself at that thought as he pushed open the door to the cafe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	jinhwan the latte boy

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on tumblr for an anon who prompted me with this: "NC-17 Junhwan please (Jinhwan x Junhoe) preferably AU as well. "

junhoe’s favorite cafe was a few blocks from campus, and further than that from his apartment, but in the scheme of things it didn’t really matter.  he was taking a full load of classes this year, but they were all pretty easy, so he had a lot of extra time on his hands.  this was mostly because he was kind of a genius if he said so himself, but primarily because he’d scoured ratemyprofessors for classes in which he could sleep and still make good enough grades to keep his scholarships.  (work smarter not harder was his motto.)

he had to say though, even if he didn’t have time, he’d still be coming here every day, and it wasn’t for the coffee, although it was ok.  it definitely wasn’t for the pastries because they were actually terrible.  nope.  it was all for kim jinhwan.  pint sized barista and generally adorable pretty boy.  also boyfriend to one koo junhoe.  junhoe smirked to himself at that thought as he pushed open the door to the cafe.

the first thing he saw when he walked in the door was not jinhwan’s blinding smile, like he preferred, but some guy leaning on the pastry case and making eyes at his boyfriend.  he made a disgusted noise and made a sharp right to drop his bag in his usual comfy corner armchair, and didn’t bother being quiet when he scooted the nearest side table across the tile to sit in front of his chair.  

when he turned back around he saw jinhwan’s bright little face peeking around guy-that-wants-an-asskicking’s shoulder, but he wasn’t exactly smiling as brightly as he should be.

“hi june,” he almost mumbled, and flicked a glance at the guy at the counter, “i’ll be with you in a second ok?”

junhoe gave him an unimpressed look and walked up to stand in line behind going-to-be-dead-in-five-minutes guy.  he was thoroughly unimpressed with what he was hearing when he got there.

“so what if you have a boyfriend,” make-that-dead-in-three-seconds guy was saying.  “he doesn’t have to know right?”

jinhwan sighed and brushed his fringe back off his forehead impatiently.  “look, i told you five minutes ago i wasn’t interested, and if you don’t knock it off you really aren’t going to like what’s going to happen in a minute.”

“what’s going to happen in a minute?”

junhoe reached forward and nudged at the guy’s shoulder, who pushed himself off the pastry case and turned to junhoe with an unimpressed look on his face.  junhoe was delighted to see that he was much shorter and also unattractive.

“and what do you want, buddy?”

junhoe shrugs and makes a dismissive face.  “nothing.  you just wanted to know what was going to happen if you didn’t stop hitting on jinhwan, _my boyfriend_ , and i thought i’d introduce myself.”

the guy looks like it might be a joke for all of a second before junhoe makes a half step towards him like he’s going to start swinging, and then he promptly hauls it out of the cafe.

junhoe is left facing jinhwan, who’s smiling at him like the little ray of sunshine he is.  “there’s my knight in beat up sneakers.”

junhoe makes an offended face and a scoffing noise.  “when have i ever worn beat up sneakers?”

jinhwan beams and motions for junhoe to come around the counter.  “never, my chic june.  you’re always the height of fashion.  but you forget that i know what you look like at home.”

when he’s around the counter and immediately in front of jinhwan, junhoe herds him back against the glass of the pastry cabinet and crowds into his space.  he can see more than hear the hitch in jinhwan’s breathing and that’s almost more exciting than being this close to him for the first time in hours.

“and i,” junhoe starts as he slips his hands lightly onto jinhwan’s hips, “know what you look like naked.  so i guess we’re even.”

jinhwan laughs shakily and lets his hands rest on junhoe’s forearms.  “donghyuk is here...do you want to take a break?”

junhoe hums and presses closer to jinhwan.  “i think _you_ want to take a break.  what if i want coffee?”

jinhwan laughs and pushes junhoe back.  “you’re a nightmare.  come on.”  jinhwan tugs him down the space between the order window and the pastries and calls through to donghyuk on his way.  “june is here.  i’m taking my break.  don’t come in the breakroom.”

junhoe vaguely hears a dismayed “again guys???” as the swinging door to the kitchen opens and donghyuk steps out.  he barely manages a smirk on his face and a half wave before jinhwan is tugging him through the door of the breakroom and shutting the door decisively behind him.

“i want you on the couch with your pants down in less than a minute, junhoe,”  jinhwan says as he shoves junhoe in the right direction and reaches for the hem of his own shirt to pull it up and off.  

junhoe goes, grinning at jinhwan’s impatience as he starts to undo his pants.  “you’re always so eager to get me naked.  it’s flattering, really.”  he sits on the couch and shimmies his pants down enough that he can pull his dick out.

“you’re flattered about anything that has to do with you.”  jinhwan makes a pointed face at junhoe as he turns to dig out the bottle of lube that he keeps hidden in his employee locker.  once he has it in hand he turns and waggles his eyebrows at junhoe.  “but if you want me to be less eager you could always get a smaller dick.”

junhoe laughs flat out as he curls a hand around said appendage to stroke it.  “i think i’ll take my chances.”  he pauses to lick his lips, and motions jinhwan closer with his other hand.  “get over here.”

jinhwan grins and strips off his shoes and pants as quickly as he can before sliding into junhoe’s lap.  he knocks junhoe’s hand off his dick and presses the bottle of lube into his palm.  “you know what to do with that, but first, shirt off.”

it’s a little awkward getting his shirt off with jinhwan on his lap, but he manages it, and then he settles back against the couch again as he pops the cap on the lube bottle.  

“on your knees, jinan.”

jinhwan raises up and slides his hands up onto junhoe’s shoulders to keep himself balanced.  “it shouldn’t take too long.  you were pretty thorough this morning.”

“and don’t you forget it,” junhoe mumbles, leaning forward to nip at the soft skin on jinhwan’s chest.  

he slicks up two fingers quickly and presses them up between jinhwan’s legs without hesitation.  after a brief circle of the pads of his fingers around jinhwan’s entrance, and a soft yelp from jinhwan about the chill, junhoe presses both fingers up into jinhwan’s tight heat.

junhoe hums lowly and twists his fingers up to press against jinhwan’s prostate.  “you’re right.  i was pretty thorough.”

jinhwan moans and collapses forward against junhoe so he can slide his knees a little farther apart.  “i told you.”

junhoe licks his lips and focuses on stretching jinhwan out, and maybe tries to get jinhwan to be loud enough to make donghyuk uncomfortable.

“june, june...that’s enough, come on,” jinhwan forces out between moans.  “just fuck me ok, we can’t take all afternoon.”

“we can too.  we have before.”

jinhwan sits back after junhoe pulls his fingers out of him and levels a look at junhoe.

“ok, ok,” junhoe mumbles as he grabs the lube and squirts some into his palm to slick himself up.  “message recieved.  not taking all day, fucking you, shut your mouth junhoe, got it got it.”

jinhwan grins and wraps his smaller hand around junhoe’s forcing his hand tighter around his cock.  “you know me so well.”

junhoe absolutely doesn’t almost come when he feels jinhwan’s hand on him, but he does decide that he’s probably slick enough and reaches out to pull jinhwan into position.  jinhwan doesn’t hesitate to sink down onto junhoe’s dick, making them both moan at the feeling.  he sighs happily once he’s sitting flush against junhoe and rotates his hips around so he can fully feel junhoe inside him.  that makes junhoe hiss and grip hard at jinhwan’s hips.

“fuck, jinhwan.  you’re always so tight.”

“only for you june,” jinhwan sighs as he works himself into a rhythm.  “everyone else gets sloppy seconds.”

junhoe would have responded, but jinhwan picks that moment to roll his hips the way that always manages to make junhoe speechless, so he just moans and drops his head back onto the couch.  “don’t worry.  i know you’re flattered.”  junhoe grunts and attempts to glare at jinhwan, who just smiles back at him.

“ok that’s it.”  junhoe huffs and raises up slightly so he can twist and press jinhwan down onto his back on the couch.  “for someone who just wants to get fucked, you talk too much.”

jinhwan laughs and wraps his arms up arond junhoe’s neck.  “so fuck me, then.  make me shut up.”

junhoe smirks and presses a kiss to jinhwan’s chin before he shifts so he’s on his knees, one leg falling off the couch to brace himself on the floor as he hitches jinhwan’s hips up.  he presses back inside jinhwan and gives him maybe a second to process that before he’s almost pulling out, and driving hard back into him.  

the noise jinhwan makes at that is endlessly gratifying, so he keeps up a hard, steady rhythm as he watches jinhwan get less and less coherent.  there’s a flush creeping down his pale white neck to his chest, and junhoe bends his head down to bite at the skin there to hurry it along.  if it was up to him, he’d keep jinhwan in bed and looking freshly fucked for eternity.  there was something about the way that fucking heart-shaped mole on his cheek made everything seem much more obscene.

jinhwan gets out a breathy “june--” and then junhoe feels him go all stiff and shuddery and then completely pliant.

“you got come on my chest, didn’t you?” junhoe deadpans, as he temporarily stops moving.

jinhwan laughs weakly and pats at junhoe’s cheek.  “s’why i told you to take your shirt off.”

junhoe turns his head a bit and kisses at jinhwan’s wrist.  “you ok?”  at jinhwan’s hum of confirmation junhoe starts moving inside him again, easier this time so it isn’t uncomfortable.

jinhwan sighs and brings a knee up by junhoe’s hip.  “feels good.  you close?”

instead of replying junhoe just tucks his face into jinhwan’s neck and concentrates on getting himself off.  he isn’t far from coming, and the more he thinks about jinhwan and his moles and his skin and the way he looks pressed up against the wall of their shower and on their floor, and anywhere else really, the closer he gets.

sometimes he really grosses himself out.

he comes just a few minutes after jinhwan, deep inside him, which just makes jinhwan wrinkle his nose.  “now i’m going to have come leaking out of me all afternoon.  do you know how uncomfortable that is?”

junhoe laughs as he eases himself out of jinhwan.  “reciprocity.  you came on my chest.”

jinhwan just rolls his eyes and rolls a little to pick up junhoe’s shirt off the floor so he can throw it at his face.  “get out and let me get dressed in peace, you heathen.”

junhoe just flops back on the couch and shimmies around to redo his pants.  “do you want me to hang out here, or just head home?”

“home is ok.  i get off in a couple of hours.”  jinhwan rolls off the couch and stretches out as he stands up, glancing around for his pants.  “hey maybe we can go see a movie later?”

junhoe hums in agreement and wipes the come off his chest with his hand, it wasn’t much really, and then gets up to grab a paper towel out of the machine on the wall to wipe it on.  he pulls his shirt on after that and turns around to see jinhwan mostly dressed again and grins at him.

“think donghyuk heard?”

jinhwan laughs and shakes his head as he bends to pull on his shoes again.  “doesn’t he always?”

“pervert.  he probably likes it.”  junhoe closes the distance between them and bends to give jinhwan a proper kiss.  he can feel jinhwan smiling against his lips and he pulls back quickly to avoid things getting grossly sentimental in his head again.  “see you later?”

“yeah.  later,” jinhwan replies, and junhoe pretends like he doesn’t say it in the same tone of voice that he says “i love you”, and he also pretends like it doesn’t put a spring in his step the whole way home.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm always accepting prompts on tumblr! same name there, so drop by and request something :)


End file.
